Flores
by hero-chigi dattebayo
Summary: En el lenguaje de las flores, se pueden decir mil cosas. Una vida que se marchita y el dolor de lo perdido ¿podrán volver a la felicidad? Capítulo 3, el Final - Serie de mini-relatos en tres partes. ¡Enjoy!
1. Marchitación

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power y sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya-sama... nosotros sólo los tomamos prestados y prometemos devolverlos sin magulladuras... muuuuy evidentes

Enjoy!

* * *

**Flores**

* * *

_-Tulipán amarillo-_

Cayendo uno a uno... como si fuera irreal. Porque lo es. Ahora no me perteneces... jamás mío... jamás lo has sido...

Un tono carmín cubre el amarillo pétalo... gotas que, aunque ya no existan permanecen, aquí, conmigo... contigo. Lagrimas que no caen porque ya no existes, momentos que se fueron, que se olvidaron... y se perdieron.

Extraño hacerte desvariar; extraño escuchar tu irritable voz; extraño hacerte el amor...

¿Dónde estás? ¿ Algún día volveré a verte? Niego con la cabeza cientos de veces... y solo se escucha el sonido de las gotas que manchan el blanco suelo...

Sí cierro los ojos... puedo sentirte... Arthur.

* * *

_-Flor de ciruelo-_

¡Mentiroso! Eres un ser despreciable, el ser más despreciable del mundo. ¡Me mentiste! ¡Dijiste que no te irías! Que estarías conmigo siempre y ahora... ahora... ahora te has ido.

Tu cuerpo inerte sosteniendo una flor marchita. ¡Idiota!

Yo siempre... tu siempre... nosotros...

Mi vista se nubla, mis rodillas caen pegando en el suelo. Mis manos tiemblan al momento de tomar tu cuerpo... aun esta tibio. ¡Eres un completo idiota!

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tu? ¿Por que entre todas las personas de este maldito mundo tenias tu que... protegerme?

Las personas a mi alrededor no dan crédito a lo que ven. Y yo... yo no quiero... no quiero más mentiras.

- Tienes que cumplir con tu palabra frog...- mi voz reseca sale de mis labios como un susurro inaudible. - Tienes que estar conmigo... n-no i-importa s-si es en esta vida... ¡Me oyes! o e-en la otra... - una sonrisa altanera en mis labios.

Un corazón que agoniza en mis brazos...

* * *

_-Amapola-_

Idiota... eres el ser más nefasto que he conocido en la faz de la tierra. Maldito y mil veces maldito... estúpido Francis... estúpido... ¡Estúpido!

No te extraño, no lo mereces. Ojalá desaparecieras de mi, ojalá pudiera olvidarte... ojalá... ojalá...

A veces siento que estas aquí. En ocasiones pienso que no te has ido. Pero es la única verdad que me has dicho... que has realizado...

Quiero verte. Y darte la buena golpiza que te mereces por bastardo, por mentiroso; por idiota y remedo de persona; por todo lo que prometiste, por todo lo que no llegaste a hacer y por lo que sí llegamos a ser.

" Aquí estoy"

Eres... eres... TE ODIO!

" Mon petit..."

Bloddy hell...

"Jet' aime"

* * *

_N/A: He aquí una nueva creación de Chigi, la reina de los relatos breves. En esta ocasión, traemos la primera parte de esta serie de mini-relatos FrUk - UkFra_

_¿Alguien tiene tomatitos en forma de reviews? ¡Gracias!_

* * *

_Significado de las flores:_

_Tulipán amarillo - significa "amor sin esperanza"_

_Flor de ciruelo - significa "mantén tu promesa"_

_Amapola blanca - significa "sueño"_

_Amapola roja - significa "consuelo"_


	2. Retoño

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power y sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya-sama... nosotros sólo los tomamos prestados y prometemos devolverlos sin magulladuras... muuuuy evidentes

Y ahora, la continuación, en forma de UA.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Flores II**

* * *

_-Trébol blanco-_

¿Por qué mierda había aceptado ese estúpido empleo en primer lugar? Bueno... todo era culpa exclusivamente de sus hermanos mayores.

¡Bastardos! Inscribirlo a un casting de modelaje y con sorpresa, aceptar que el menor de ellos tenia talento no fue fácil.

¡Y luego con ese indecente franchute!

Hacía quince minutos que había terminado la sesión fotográfica y él... EL NO PODÍA MOVERSE POR CULPA DEL BASTARDO ADORMILADO.

Estaba a punto de tirarlo en el suelo cuando este comenzó a murmurar. ¡Y NO ERA QUE LE IMPORTARA! solo tenia un poco de "sana" curiosidad.

-...j...nn...e...

No supo que hacer. No supo que sentir. Era como si algo re-modelara su estomago sin consentimiento o delicadeza.

- Frog...

- J..t..a...me...

Frunció el ceño con molestia, ¡maldito desgraciado! Y ¿en cuantas ocasiones lo acoso y le dijo que...

- Ar...thur...

Silencio...

el silencio que se rompió gracias a un continuo latido, un suspiro... y esa mirada.

* * *

_-Campanula-_

Un cuerpo sobre el otro... con esa respiración entrecortada... con ese ritmo cardíaco agitado.

Pupilas que se buscan sin encontrarse y, pieles que se encuentran sin ser llamadas.

- Y... ¡Perfecto! Es la ultima... ya pueden ir a sus camerinos chicos...

- Ya escuchaste frog...- suelta aquella voz con un timbre más que irritado.

- Mon amour... no me digas que te pongo nervioso - agrega el otro con acento afrancesado acercando su rostro al ajeno... aprisionando aun más aquella mano.

- N-No digas estupideces... sal de encima...- le advierte mirándole con recelo.

- Si eso quieres...- agrega con picardia frotando la parte baja de su cuerpo con (por supuesto) el cuerpo ajeno, antes de incorporarse y tenderle la mano a un muy sonrojado británico.

- Wine bastard... - no puede evitar desviar la mirada, rechazar su ofrecimiento e ir a su camerino.

¿Por qué su corazón no se tranquiliza de una vez? ¿Por qué tiene que ser con él precisamente?¡Bloddy hell!

Y mientras el rubio de orbes esmeraldas se aleja... su compañero de set no puede separar su mirada de él. De esa persona a la cual le encanta fastidiar...

y le encantaría amar...

* * *

_-Crisantemo Rojo-_

No puedes creerlo Francis... ¡Es como si fuera un espejismo! ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿En que momento?

Y es que eso no importa... ¿verdad?

Jamás te ha importado realmente lo absurdo de la situación; las muchas veces que te mentiste diciendo "no es verdad, no lo siento". Y sin embargo ahí están.

El calor de sus mejillas, la frescura de su aliento, su agitado "badabum" y... esos labios presionando los tuyos en un casto beso.

Apenas una caricia infame.

Y aun así tu ser vibra, tus labios tiemblan... tu corazón se agita y tus ojos... por fin se cierran queriendo que esto jamás termine.

* * *

_-Pensamiento-_

Tus labios se mueven con ferocidad. Como en el campo de una batalla.

La primera vez que te vi, fue como un deja vu... ¿Será que te conocí en una vida pasada?

Y en cada ocasión en que trabajamos junto,s es como sí algo me invadiera, la sensación de conocerte una y otra vez, en distintos momentos, en diferentes lugares.

Pero es la primera vez que te veo... que te siento.

Nuestros dedos se entrelazan, esta sensación es como... como si fuera correcto; como si tu yo... hubiéramos nacido para esto.

La respiración nos hace falta y nuestros labios se separan. Tu mirada sobre la mía... desnudándome el alma.

- Deja de jugar f...

Mi frente se une a la tuya interrumpiendo tu dialogo. ¡No puedo dejar de mirarte!

- Arthur...

Una palabra quiere salir de mis labios... y sé que es incorrecto ¿Porque tendría que llamarte...

- Anglaterre...

- ¿Qué diablos Franc..?

- Mon petit Lapin...

¿Quién soy? ¿Quién eres? Creo que solo sé una cosa...

- Jet' aime...

Susurro contra tus labios.

* * *

_-Margarita-_

¿Eres sincero? No lo creo. Tu jamás dirías la verdad, menos para mi...

Pero... ¿Por qué no me sueltas?

¡Bloddy Hell! ¡Es el día de mi boda!

Y aun así... ¿Por qué no me muevo? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de verte?

Las campanas de la capilla llaman. Cierro los ojos para deslindame de este conjuro. ¡Francis ya basta!

¡No puedo dejarla! ¿Es mi cuerpo el que tiembla? ¿Eres tu abrazo el que me rodea? ¿Eres lo único que yo...necesito?

- ... entiendo... no te obligare a elegir... amour... mon ami... ve con ella... ve con tu lady Emily...

Tus brazos caen inertes a cada lado de tu cuerpo y siento como si me hubiera lanzado al mar... solo... sin... ti...

Veo como te retiras... el viendo danzando con tus largos cabellos. es lo mejor, así debe de ser ¡ASÍ DEBE DE SER!

¿En realidad... así debe de ser?

* * *

_N/A: Yeah! Y la segunda parte de la pequeña serie x3 ¿Lograrán consumar ese amor inmortal que se volvió humano? ¿Habrá alguien que le regale a Chigi tomatitos en forma de review? No dejen de verlo en el capítulo final!_

* * *

_Significado de las flores:_

_Trébol Blanco - significa "piensa en mí"_

_Campanula - significa "coquetería"_

_Crisantemo Rojo - significa "te quiero"_

_Pensamiento - significa "recuerdos"_

_Margarita - significa "¿me amas?"_


	3. Renuevo

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power y sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya-sama... nosotros sólo los tomamos prestados y prometemos devolverlos sin magulladuras... muuuuy evidentes

Y ha llegado el Gran Final

Enjoy!

* * *

**Flores III**

* * *

_-Rosa-_

Flashback

_Mi diestra se desliza por tu nuca, siento como tu piel se eriza ante mi toque. Una sonrisa se desliza por mis labios mientras toco los tuyos._

_¿Tiemblas? Deberías hacerlo._

_Tu zurda se desliza por mi pecho y entre nuestros labios una rosa sin espinas. ¡recuerdas el significado? Tu me lo dijiste._

_Reserva... confianza... armonía... afecto..._

_¿Curioso no lo crees? Tu diestra y mi zurda con los dedos entrelazados. Sosteniendo una "Frase de amor pasional". Pétalos rojos y azules caen al suelo, como cada una de nuestras prendas dejando desnudos nuestros cuerpos._

_Siempre tomas la iniciativa... no es importante my love... porque al final de este "Juego" sólo confirmas una y otra vez lo mucho que me perteneces._

_Tu ser... tus palabras... tus sentidos... tus gemidos... Francia..._

_Pieles que se conocen de memoria y sin embargo, es como si fuera una primera y única vez._

_Marcando tu piel con mis labios... con mis dientes... con mis manos. Marcándome a la vez tú, con tu inconfundible habilidad para el sexo... para hacer el amor... ¿Ridículo no?_

_Años negándolo, milenios mintiendo... y siempre terminamos igual._

_Tu en mi cama, tu cuerpo siendo mío... y repitiendo una y otra vez: "esta es la última vez"._

Fin del Flashback

* * *

_-Ambrosía-_

Azul, como el mar... azul, como el cielo... azul... como... como...

Le observas con curiosidad, como si no le conocieras. Como si todo lo que supieras fuera un sueño inventado por alguien más. Tu zurda toma su mentón, evitando de esta forma, que aparte su mirada.

Una sonrisa se desliza por sus labios. Sincera, real... no es como las otras sonrisas que te hacen enojar. ¿Le crees? Así es por la forma en que no le has soltado, en que no has desviado tu mirada... en que deseas tocarlo.

Pero ¿será real? Ese idiota te ha mentido tanto ya _"como en ese entonces"_ dice tu cabeza y frunces el seño con incomodidad.

Una risita jocosa sale de los labios ajenos y tus mejillas comienzan a desprender calor _"bloddy Hell"_ maldices en silencio desviando por fin tu mirada.

¿Le sueltas? Y el lo evita tomando tu mano. No quieres verlo, más es imposible negar que ese toque y esas palabras, hacen que tu corazón se agite.

- Mon...

- Cállate frog...

El silencio les envuelve a ambos antes de que tu rostro se acerque al ajeno. Como debe de ser... como debió ser desde un principio.

Tu respiración sobre la ajena, y le sientes temblar como si fuera un deja vu.

- France...

Sus ojos se abren con pintada sorpresa en ellos y te permites una sonrisa sarcástica y llena de ¿Deseo?

Besas sus labios con hambre, con pasión y entrega. Tu cuerpo siendo abrazado por el ajeno hasta quedar sentado sobre sus piernas. ¡Como si empezara un juego! Juego de milenios... juego en el que no creíste llegar a este punto.

Donde él no es Francia y tú no eres Inglaterra... donde solo son Francis y Arthur... dos personas que se conocieron... que se odiaron... que se amaron y reencontraron.

Porque sabes ahora que sin él no tiene sentido... porque sabes que paso mucho tiempo para que lo encontraras y para que decidieras estar a su lado, sea como sea...

Y es que ahora tu cuerpo pide más, pide sentirlo de verdad. Manos ansiosas recorriendo cuerpos ajenos. Labios hambrientos besando toda dermis a su paso. Como si de un juego de poder se tratara, un juego de quién puede más que el otro, de quien ama más...

Así es como debió de ser... y es así como será

* * *

_N/A: Y ahora, el gran final de la serie... ¡esperamos que les haya gustado a todos! Relatos cortitos, pero con mucho afecto, dejando todo el desarrollo a la imaginación, para su deleite._

_¿Reviews en forma de tomatito? ¡Chigi lo agradecerá!_

* * *

_Significado de las flores:_

_Rosa - significa "Amor__"_

_Ambrosía - significa "la vuelta del amor"_


End file.
